Przypadki Robinsona Cruzoe/Rozdział XII
Słońce wzbiło się już wysoko, kiedy otworzyłem oczy. Nic dziwnego, po takiej pracy i na wygodnym łożu śpi się wybornie, a zresztą nie miałem nic pilnego do roboty, nikt mnie do niej nie budził. Pierwszy ten spokojny nocleg skrzepił mnie przecudownie, uczułem się jakby odrodzonym i poszedłem zażyć przechadzki. Wiedziony tęsknotą, udałem się na skałę, wznoszącą się ponad moim mieszkaniem, ażeby śledzić statki na morzu. Na próżno wytężałem wzrok na wszystkie strony, wszędzie pusto i głucho. Wtem przyszło mi na myśl, jakim sposobem, gdybym spostrzegł okręt, dałbym znać o sobie jego obsadzie. Uderzony tą myślą, zacząłem znosić suche gałęzie, obdzierać korę z drzew i z tego materiału układać stos na skale, ażeby w razie ujrzenia okrętu ogniem i dymem zawiadomić ludzi na nim będących o moim na wyspie pobycie. Już naznosiłem dużo drzewa, gdy uderzył mnie mój nierozsądek. — Mój Robinsonku, jakież z ciebie cielę, pomyślałem sobie. Ułożyłeś stos, to bardzo pięknie, ale czymże go podpalisz, gdzie krzemień, krzesiwo i hubka? Trzeba nie mieć odrobiny oleju w głowie, żeby się tak spisać. Powróciłem więc z gniewem do domu i zacząłem rozmyślać, jakim by sposobem można ogień rozniecić. Byłaby to dla mnie ogromna korzyść. Naprzód chciałem spróbować, czy by mi się nie udało skrzesać go tylcem mojego noża, ale wszystkie kamienie były za miękkie do wydobycia iskry, a krzemienia nigdzie znaleźć nie mogłem. Porzuciłem więc ten zamiar, a wiedząc, iż Murzyni rozniecają ogień, trąc dwa kawałki drzewa o siebie, uciąłem stosowne kawałki drzewa i tarłem je bez przestanku przeszło godzinę. Drzewo rozgrzewało się wprawdzie, lecz właśnie wtenczas zaczynało mi sił brakować, a nim je odzyskałem, to wszystko ostygło, i trzeba było na nowo rozpoczynać. Po kilku daremnych próbach, namęczywszy się porządnie i widząc, że nic nie dokażę, rzuciłem je z gniewem daleko od siebie, jakby to z ich winy pochodziło i poszedłem do lasu, ażeby nazbierać większy zapas kukurydzy, gdyż zanosiło się na deszcz, a nie życzyłem sobie wcale chodzić podczas słoty do lasu. W nocy obudził mnie jakiś szelest. Wprawdzie od czterech blisko tygodni, jak przybyłem na wyspę, nie pokazywało się żadne zwierzę, pomimo to dreszcz przeszedł mnie od stóp do głów. Słyszałem wyraźny i nieustanny szelest, który ani zbliżał się, ani oddalał. Wybiegłem ku otworowi jaskini, a gęste krople deszczu objaśniły mię, skąd ów szmer pochodzi. Powróciłem na posłanie i uspokojony usnąłem. Lecz wkrótce inna okoliczność, daleko nieprzyjemniejsza, sen mój przerwała. Skutkiem parogodzinnej ulewy woda nagromadziła się w jaskini i podeszła pod posłanie. Zbudzony niemiłym chłodem, porwałem się na nogi, szukając po omacku suchszego miejsca, lecz dno jaskini było równe prawie i dlatego wszędzie jednakowa wilgoć. Szczęściem trafiłem na kawałek wystającej ściany, tu więc umieściwszy swą godność w najniewygodniejszym położeniu, siedząc skulony, czekałem z niecierpliwością rana. Zaledwie się rozwidniło i deszcz ustał nieco, zacząłem szukać przyczyny nocnej kąpieli. Sądziłem bowiem, że skaliste sklepienie nie powinno deszczówki przepuścić, a niepodobna, aby z zewnątrz zalatywała ulewa. Tymczasem z wielkim zmartwieniem ujrzałem w powale groty szeroką szczelinę, którą woda arcywygodnie dostawała się do wielkiej sali mojego zamku. Trzeba było temu zaradzić, ale jak? Naprzód, przy pomocy miotły, zrobionej z gałązek drzewnych, usunąłem wodę z mieszkania. Potem wyszedłem na wierzch skały, ażeby otwór bliżej zbadać. Wzdłuż opoki biegła rysa szeroka na ćwierć łokcia, a na parę metrów długa; tędy to woda przesiąkała do środka, należało ją więc zaprawić, a raczej zaopatrzyć daszkiem. — Mój Robinsonku, rzekłem do siebie, zdawałeś w przeszłym tygodniu egzamin na majstra murarskiego, spróbuj no teraz ciesiołki. Muszę cię pochwalić, żeś bez młotka i kielni nieźle się spisał. Zobaczymy, czy też bez siekiery i piły dasz sobie radę? Naprzód trzeba było postarać się o rodzaj gontów albo dachówek. Widziałem ja w lesie roślinę na pięć metrów wysoką, z szerokimi liśćmi. Umyśliłem użyć ich do zrobienia dachu. Skoro więc deszcz ustał zupełnie puściłem się do boru. Jakoż wkrótce znalazła się owa roślina. Miała łodygę grubą, wysoką na siedem do ośmiu metrów, a od opadniętych liści jakby sęczkami od dołu pokrytą. Za ich pomocą wspiąłem się aż do korony liściastej, rozchodzącej się na wszystkie strony w kształcie palmowego wachlarza. Chcąc naciąć liści, objąłem nogami łodygę, a ręką począłem je naginać, lecz odchyliwszy liście, z podziwem ujrzałem żółtawe owoce, długie na 50 centymetrów, kształtem do ogórków podobne. Ścinając liście, nie zapomniałem i o nich, i kilka na ziemię zrzuciłem. Zszedłszy na dół, spróbowałem owoców i któż moją radość opisze, gdym poczuł w ustach smak słodkawy, przyjemny, orzeźwiający. Ucieszyłem się tym więcej, bo mi się już kukurydza zupełnie przejadła. Owoc ten, jak się później dowiedziałem, nazywa się pizang. Znajdował on się obficie na licznych drzewach i mogłem go do zbytku używać. Posiliwszy się, natychmiast rozpocząłem zaprawę szczeliny w sklepieniu groty. Nie szło mi jednak tak łatwo, jak z początku mniemałem. Szpara była u góry dosyć szeroka i nie dała się samymi liśćmi przykryć. Należało koniecznie wprzódy ułożyć jakieś podpórki, ażeby się na nich mogły oprzeć. Narobiłem z gałązek drzewnych kilkadziesiąt podpórek, ale nie mając gwoździ, nie mogłem ich umocować w szczelinie. Wtem przyszły mi na myśl liany, znajdujące się obficie w lesie. Naciąłem ich sporo. Następnie, urżnąwszy dwie długie, proste gałęzie, poprzywiązywałem do nich lianami owe drobne podpórki tak, iż się z tego utworzyła drabina dosyć długa i mocna. Drabinkę tę położyłem wzdłuż na szczelinie, a na tym rusztowaniu umieściwszy kilka warstw liści pizangowych, poprzykrywałem kamieniami, ażeby mi wiatr zbyt lekkiego dachu nie porwał, boki zaś drabiny przytwierdziłem do ziemi kulkami z gałęzi. Robota ta, tak lekka na pozór, zajęła mi cały dzień i zmęczyła porządnie, tak iż ukończywszy ją późno wieczorem, jak nieżywy ległem na posłaniu. Nazajutrz pierwsza moja myśl była o pizangach. Pobiegłem po nie i sprawiłem sobie pyszne śniadanie. Wczoraj jadłem je z pewną bojaźnią, lękając się, czy nie mają własności trujących, ale noc ubiegła bez złych skutków, więc mogłem bezpiecznie je spożywać. Odkrycie to naprowadziło mnie na zamiar zwiedzenia całej wyspy. Któż wie, ile jeszcze pożytecznych przedmiotów znaleźć się mogło. Wszak tak dawno już na niej jestem, a dotąd zasklepiony w ciasnej dolinie, żyję jaki ślimak w skorupie. Postanowiłem więc zabrać się do wycieczki po wyspie, lecz przede wszystkim należało pomyśleć o zapisaniu czasu mego pobytu, gdyż dnie zaczęły mi się w pamięci plątać i dziś na przykład zaledwie przypomniałem sobie, że była sobota. Znalazłem wreszcie sposób zrobienia kalendarza. Wybrałem na ten cel dwa drzewa z gładką korą i na jednym wyciąłem nożem datę rozbicia: wtorek, dnia 23 września 1664 roku. Pod tym napisem wycinałem kreski, znaczące dnie, niedziele oznaczałem dłuższymi. Dziś była sobota 18 października. Był to dwudziesty szósty dzień pobytu mego na wyspie. Miałem zatem kalendarz i nie obawiałem się na przyszłość stracenia rachuby czasu. W parę dni potem na odłamie skały, tuż obok groty, ujrzałem duży kamień płaski, z otworem w samym środku. To mi nasunęło myśl zrobienia kompasu. Wiedziałem o tym dobrze, iż w południe cień, padający od przedmiotów oświetlonych słońcem, bywa najkrótszy. Wystrugawszy kawałek drzewa płaski na kształt deseczki, ściąłem go klinowato. Utkwiłem szerszy koniec w otworze kamienia, cieńszy zaś skierowałem w górę. Potem zasiadłem nad kamieniem, pilnie obserwując. Gdy się słońce wzbiło najwyżej, a cień był najkrótszy, oznaczyłem to miejsce kreską wzdłuż cienia poprowadzoną. Przed zachodem słońca wbiegłem znowu na skałę i zrobiłem znak w punkcie, na który ostatnie promienie słońca rzucały cień. Na drugi dzień zaznaczyłem miejsce wschodu słońca, a ponieważ w okolicach bliskich równika długość dnia i nocy nie ulega wielkiej zmianie, podzieliłem miejsce między wschodem i południem, jako też między południem i zachodem na sześć równych części i wyrobiwszy nożem kreski, pooznaczałem je liczbami godzin. Tak zrobiłem sobie zegar, może niezbyt dokładny, zawsze jednak lepszy od żadnego. Rozdział 12